My Girl
by oxygensniffer
Summary: OneShot - This story features Dante and his "girl" Sophie, Sophie isn't Muchamores character or my own, but belongs to Sprog101. I'm not very good at Summaries but I'll warn you by saying that it's M for a reason. Enjoy.   :


Hey Guy's, Just wanted to mention again that the character Sophie is of _Sprog101's_ creation. I own none of the characters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>She was my girl<em>, I thought, as my gaze trailed down the smooth, delicate skin of her jaw, moving down to her lips, which suddenly parted in a half grin. I couldn't help but smile as she did. She chuckled slightly; clearly something in the book was funny. But I had no interest in the book. Only her. It had only ever been about her. And always would be to. Sophie read here every night so I had known where to find her. I watched as she checked the time on her phone, closing her book with a sigh. I arrived behind her just as she was standing up from the bench. My hands snaked round to hold her close to me, and I gently kissed her neck as she turned around. She was blushing slightly as she met my eyes. _God I love it when she does that_, I thought.

She hugged me for a while, resting her face in the crook of my neck. I smiled, taking in the view from over her shoulder. The lake stretched before us. And behind it, the building in which the Cherub's lived. I could see several figures rushing around in the distance, hurrying to make it before the dinner hall shut.

I lifted her chin up so that her eyes were level with mine. Then, leaning close to her, gently pressed my lips against hers. She leaned into me. Our bodies seeming to melt into each other as the kiss became more passionate. My hands brushed downwards, sliding onto her bum. Her hands, which were shaking slightly, wrapped themselves into my hair, her fingers pulling my head down to her lips forcefully. I didn't resist. Taking the first step, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, teasing her slightly. She moaned, pushing herself closer to me. We carried on for several more seconds, but I needed to breathe desperately, so I pulled back from her, taking in her flushed cheeks and red lips.

"You're so beautiful, Sophie." I whispered into her ear, feeling a rush of excitement as she blushed an even deeper red.

" I…. I…I…." She stuttered out, her eye's dropping.

"I love you?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" Don't get too cocky," She replied, grinning, "It wasn't _that_ good a kiss…."

I laughed with her. Feeling her body rub against mine as she chuckled quietly. Her hands we're still wrapped in my hair, but she withdrew them and placed them on my chest, leaning her head against it to. I left my hands where they were though, gripping her bum; who knew when I'd get another chance like this after all.

I bent my head down, brushing my lips against her ear, "I love you Sophie. And I always will…" I whispered.

She froze, then raised her head again, and smiled widely, "I love you too Dante."

I kissed her again, pulling her close to me once more. She resisted this time however, and I pulled my lips away from her, frowning slightly, _was there something wrong?_ But Sophie was grinning sweetly. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong but she shoved me backwards before I had a chance to say anything. My back hit the bench behind me. I was about to ask where the violence had come from when she climbed onto my lap, her legs parted on either side of me. It was at that point when all coherent thoughts disappeared from my mind. The only things that mattered were the touch of Sophie's lips against mind, the feeling of her weight on top of me, and the sensation of her groin resting by mine. The latter was foremost in my mind, and I soon found myself growing stiff. _Oh shit…_

I froze. So did Sophie. _Had she felt it?_, I thought to myself as the awkward silence lengthened, _don't be stupid, of course she did, she sitting on top of it!_

I sat, completely still, and waited for her to say something. She didn't. I coughed awkwardly, raising my eyebrows, and begging god to strike me with lightning or something. _Anything?_ Sighing, I closed my eyes and eased out from underneath her. Turning my head away, I slid along the bench until I was on the far side of the seat. I placed my hands in front of my crotch, cursing myself for not wearing something… looser.

"Look, I'm sorry Sophie. It just kinda happened. I mean, you _were_ sitting on top of me. What else was he meant to think?" I forced out.

Sophie laughed. I frowned deeply.

"_He_?" She asked, trying to conceal laughter.

" Well…. Yer. It's not exactly gonna be a she is it?" I smiled shyly, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

Sophie laughed. Then standing up, she took one of my hands and pulled me up from the bench. Dragging me after her, she set off, going around the lake and towards the buildings on the far side. Protesting, I pulled back.

"Where are we going, Sophie?"

She turned back towards me, smiling. "To my bedroom silly," Her grin widened as she saw my face, "where else?"

I dragged her the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at her bedroom she hurriedly locked the door. My heart was beating faster than I ever thought it would. My head thumped in anticipation; <em>was this it? Was this really going to happen?<em> I slowly walked towards her, pushing her against the door and kissing her deeply. She pulled me closer to her, pulling off my T-Shirt and rubbing her hands along my chest. Then trailing down my belly, they tugged at my jeans. I grinned into her mouth.

I slid my tongue through her lips once again, exploring the sweet taste of her mouth. She reached her hands down, pulling off her shirt and exposing the flesh of her tummy and chest. I lifted a hand and snaked it round her back, trying to undo her bra. But I couldn't do it with one hand. Laughing, Sophie undid it herself. Then pulled it off, revealing her breasts. I suddenly felt very dizzy. My shaft was painfully stiff, tenting my jeans. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears as I took one of her pale breasts in my hand, rubbing and squeezing the nipple. Sophie moaned, sliding her hands back down my chest, finding their way to the sensitive area between my legs. She squeezed back, causing my knee's to buckle, and my groin to exploded with pleasure. I knelt down before her, trailing my lips down her tummy as I went. My hands, trembling slightly with anticipation, undid her belt, sliding her trousers down her smooth legs. She stepped out of them, kicking them across the bedroom. I gazed at her underwear, her curling pubic hair peeking over the top of the lace.

I felt it inside myself at that moment, the burning desire to hold her down and take her. But Sophie had other ideas. She knelt down in front of me, pushing me backwards slightly until I fell backwards onto the carpet with a grunt. Then she leaned over me and pulled off my trousers roughly. I watched as she took in my underwear, and the shaft sticking out from them. She grinned, sliding down my body until her face was level with my erection. With one hand she pulled my boxers down, throwing them behind her, and with the other she rubbed herself, begining to moan quietly. I couldn't wait any longer, **I** wanted to make her moan like that, I wanted her to scream my name as **I** pressed her against the wall and….

There was a sudden flare of pleasure in my stomach. Sophie had taken me in her hand, still pleasuring herself as well, and had begun to slowly pump her hand up and down my length, taking a moment to swirl her thumb around my tip every time she reached the top. My vision blurred slightly. But she wasn't done. Crawling forward she placed both hands on my chest, holding me down. Then she began to lick my shaft. Using her tongue to do the same job her thumb had been doing moments before. Suddenly, I felt her mouth close around the tip and I had about 1.5 seconds to let out a small gasp before she descended, taking in my dick a centimetre at a time, _Where the fuck had this come from?_ I managed to think to myself. But I didn't have a chance to follow the thought as Sophie was soon coming back up again. I moaned loudly. I felt her smile on my shaft as she began licking the tip again, sending my mind into a frenzy.

She was enjoying it to much, having me on the floor, moaning for her, it was time to make her moan. With a reluctant groan, I drew away from her. Before she had a chance to say anything though I picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around my chest, and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with my body. My hand immediately found its way to her warmth, ripping off her underwear and letting it drop to the floor as I pushed a finger inside of her. It slid in easily. The wetness allowed me to get knuckle deep instantly. Sophie gasped. But I silenced her with my mouth, kissing her roughly. She bit my lip as I slid another finger in.

I tasted blood instantly, but didn't care. I was too busy pumping my fingers in and out of her, twisting them around and enjoying the sensation of her tightness. I removed my lips from hers, and instead bent my head down, licking and sucking at her left nipple. Sophie's back arched in pleasure. I withdrew my mouth and my fingers as she shouted my name out, instead throwing her across the room and onto the bed. She gasped slightly as she hit the bed, but hurried to open her legs to me as I climbed between them. She was grinning when she produced a foil packet from the bedside table. Tearing it open she handed it to me and waited as I pulled it onto my full erection.

I lifted her chin and kissed her briefly, resisting the urge to push myself straight into her.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded. I kissed her again, slowly this time, passionately. My heart was beating wildly as I prepared to enter her, but one look at her face told me that this was right. I wanted this. Sophie smiled shakily. And so did she.

"I love you." I whispered, as I pushed inside of her. My girl, my beautiful beautiful girl.


End file.
